Celeste the Sixth Pilot
by Beth Elia
Summary: Quatre receives a mysterious e-mail.
1. Celeste Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Celeste of the Sixth Pilot

It was a normal evening at the Winner manor. Quatre was typing away at his computer working on something. A beeping sound interrupted the serene silence. He typed a few different buttons and brought up his e-mail account. He had received an e-mail from some one called the "Angel of Life". He opened the message and read:

# Pilot of Gundam Sandrock-

** **

**There is a new military power in town. They call themselves the "Cruelty factor". They're planning an attack on the Sank Kingdom. You must stop them.**

**You're probably wondering who I am. I can't tell you just yet, I'm a friend, we will meet soon. I promise.**

** **

**-Angel of Life**

** **

He sat staring at the message for a long time. Many things were rushing through his head. Who is this person? How do they know I'm a Gundam pilot? What is the "Cruelty factor"? When will we meet? After a bit of thinking he decided to call the other Gundam wing. They had to know about this.


	2. Celeste Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own em'.

Celeste of the Sixth Pilot

The Gundam pilots were gathered in the large conference room along with Sally, Relena, Hilde, Lady Une, Noin and Zechs. "So Quatre are you going to tell us why you called us here? You didn't explain much in the message." Duo Stated. He didn't really mind seeing all his friends again, but from the look on Quatre's face he knew it wasn't good.

"Yes, thank you all for coming. I'm sorry I didn't explain very well. A yesterday I received a message from some one called who called them self the 'Angel of Life'. They said that there is a new organization called the 'Cruelty factor'. I don't really know who this person is, the message was brief, but I think whoever or whatever this 'Cruelty factor' is, they might want to start another war." Quatre explained. Every one was silent for a long time, trying to absorb the information they just received. "It could just be a joke right. Somebody made it up as some kind of joke." Hilde looked to Duo for support. She was obviously in shock. "I'm not laughing" Zechs stated in his cold demeanor. "The message was addressed to the pilot of Sandrock not to Quatre Winner." Quatre sadly stated. Every one was silent once again.

"I think we should figure out who this 'Angel of Life' is. They might be able to tell us more assuming they're an ally. Quatre did the message say anything else?" Heero questioned. "Only that they couldn't reveal their identity yet, that they were a friend and that we'd meet soon. Like I said very brief." Quatre replied. He wanted to ask this person so many things. _Why do I even trust them? I don't know them and yet I trust them. How strange._ Quatre thought to himself. "The thing that bothers me is why Quatre. They could have contacted one of the other Gundam pilots or even all of them, but they didn't." Everyone looked at Quatre. Noin had a point. Why Quatre? "Maybe it's your guardian angel." Duo joked trying to lighten the mood. He only received a couple dark looks as an answer. "Quatre, did you try tracing the message back to who sent it?" Trowa spoke up. "Yes I tried but I fried my computer in the process. Who ever they are they know what their doing." 

*-*-*-*

A few days after Quatre broke the news to his friends there was an attack. Luckily they had been prepared. They didn't want to take any chances, so they had been working over time adjusting their Gundams.

Once the Gundams arrived on the battle field, they noticed something strange. The enemy mobile suits were all black with a big yellow 'C' just above the cockpit. There was a variety of them too. A few Leos, Virgos, Ares, and Taurus'.

The battle didn't last long, but it did create a lot of damage. Unluckily the few mobile suits that were sent just happened to be mobile dolls, so there was no one left to interrogate.

"I don't get it. I thought all the mobile suits were destroyed after the war and what about the mobile doll system? I thought the program was erased." Wufei thought out loud as they exited their Gundams. They all wondered the same thing. No one knew the answer. "Hey Quatre, maybe that 'Angel' of yours will magically appear and answer all our questions." Duo winked at Quatre, making him blush. Duo had been constantly teasing Quatre about his 'Guardian Angel'. Angel had sent him another message the night before telling him there would be an attack, because of this Duo's teasing got worse.

"Stop teasing him Duo. We have bigger things to worry about. Like who these people are, where they came from, and what they want." Trowa held a hint of annoyance in his usually calm demeanor. _The stress must be getting to him, _thought Sally. She had been watching them exit their Gundams. _We need to know what's going on before we all go insane._

*-*-*-*

After a long day all he wanted to do was sleep. He'd gone over every possible explanation he could think of. _Why me? Of all the Gundam pilots why did this 'Angel' send ME the message? Is it because I'm head of the Winner family?_ As if reading his thoughts the computer sitting in the corner of his room started to beep. He got up off the bed he had been laying on and slowly approached the computer. Sitting down he clicked a few buttons. A message appeared:

# Pilot of Gundam Sandrock-

** **

**I heard about the battle. You've probably figured out by now that it was just a test. The 'Cruelty' leaders want to test the strength of the Gundams. You passed the test needless to say and with flying colors. They under estimated you, now they've changed tactics. It seems we shall meet sooner than expected. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse located east of the Sanq kingdom, midnight. I'll be waiting.**

** **

**-Angel of Life**

** **

He was shocked. They'd finally get some answers. He'd finally meet 'Angel'. He had to tell the others, but how. _I'll only tell Heero and Trowa. They won't tell anyone else. It'll just be us that go. That way the others can be here in case they decide to attack. _He made his decision and left to speak with the others.

*-*-*-*

The 'borrowed' Preventers vehicle slowly pulled up to the old warehouse. It was late at night, around 11:50 pm to be exact. The stars were shining brightly overhead, but the three figures that stepped out of the car didn't seem to notice. Looking around cautiously they entered the building. 

"Quatre, are you sure this is the place. It looks deserted." Trowa questioned. He still wasn't sure about this 'Angel' character. "Relax, we're early. They'll be here. I just know it." Trowa eyed his long time friend. He wasn't too sure about him anymore. Just when he thought he had him figured out he goes and does something crazy like this.

They turned down a hallway and what they discovered shocked them. There in front of them was a new Gundam. It look similar to Sandrock only the twin scythe blades were traded in for twin bladed fans (like those Chinese fans but really really big and made of gundaniam). The new Gundam also had dark blue were Sandrock was black and baby blue where it was yellow. There were a few other differences but nothing to big.

"Do you like it?" Called an unfamiliar feminine voice. "It's design is similar to that of Sandrock." The body belonging to the voice stepped out of the shadows about 10 feet in front of them. _Beautiful,_ was the only word Quatre could think of to describe her. She had long blonde hair that came down to about the middle of her back and her eyes where a deep forest green, almost inhuman. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a white tank top that showed her perfect hourglass figure. 

Heero pointed his gun strait at her head and spoke, "Who are you?" Quatre was slightly angered by his comrades' actions. _How can he point a gun at such a beautiful creature?_ As if reading his thoughts she looked him strait in the eye before speaking, "I'm the Angel of life."

*-*-*-*

Ok, I changed a few things. Nothing major. The next part will be up by the end of the day. By the way, don't forget to check out my site at [www.animefanfic.com][1]

P.S. please review.

   [1]: http://www.animefanfic.com/



	3. Celeste Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own em'.

Here it is the long awaited for chapter2 (or 3, whatever)

Celeste of the Sixth Pilot

"Excuse me? You're Angel? The one who's been e-mailing me?"

"Yes, I am the one. I said we'd meet soon though this is sooner then I expected." Celeste smiled at them. _He's so adorable. She said he was cute, but man, not this cute!_ Celeste gave them a couple seconds to absorb this new information.

"You're certainly the last person I expected to see, Celeste." Trowa's statement shocked his fellow pilots. He had been so quiet they almost forgot he was there.

"Nice to see you too, Trowa" Celeste replied. "It's been a long time. I'm sure Lauren will pleased to see you." Heero noticed how Trowa seemed to flinch at the name 'Lauren'. "She's here?" Trowa quietly asked. "Come. There's much to discuss." With that she turned and walked down a long hallway, with the Gundam pilots in tow.

_I don't understand. If Trowa knows this girl and she's the one that sent those messages, then why send them to me? Why didn't she send them to Trowa?_ Quatre was very confused. _All I know is she's gorgeous! What am I thinking? If I start thinking like that I'll end up like Duo. I wonder who this 'Lauren' person is._

Celeste stopped in front of a door with a cross on it. The cross was made of one stripe of blue and another of red. She opened the door and entered soon followed by the others. Sitting in the room was another girl. She had long black hair the same length as Celeste' and unusual dark purple eyes. She wore a pair of red jeans and a black tank top, along with 2-inch red high heels that matched Celeste' blue ones. It was eerie looking at the two next to each other. They were like exact opposites and yet so similar.

"This is my friend Lauren Sanada and I'm Celeste Kojiya pilot of the Gundam 'Moonlight' you saw earlier."

**Lauren is sitting in a chair with Celeste standing next to her and The Gundam pilots are standing near the door facing them(Just thought you'd like to know that, hehe)**

Quatre introduced himself and Heero, figuring they most likely already new who Trowa was.

"I suppose you'd probably like to talk about the 'Cruelty Factor' I mentioned in the e-mails." 

Heero spoke this time, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't. That's the fun part, but then again if you have any doubts ask Trowa. He knows us. " Celeste' cheerful reply sent chills down his spine, though he didn't know why. Maybe it was that strange look in her eyes, a strange glitter he couldn't describe. She seemed to be enjoying this very much. Heero glanced at Trowa who gave him a slight nod.

"Alright, what can you tell us?" Heero crossed his arms, sending the two young women a cold glare.

"I've been working undercover in the 'Cruelty Factor' for the past six months."

"Six months?" Quatre interrupted. "This has been going on for six months, without the Preventer's knowing about it."

"No. The 'Cruelty' has existed for many years, that's why no one knows about it. They've kept quite, until now. Growing in strength, ever so slowly. The woman who trained me and created my Gundam, Professor P, used to be a part of it. That's how I found out about it. The main leaders or head figures you could say are Blake, the leader and founder of 'Cruelty', Ebony his second-in-command, and Colonel Donovan, I don't know much about him. Blake was going to stage his first attack right around the same time operation Meteor commenced, because of the Gundams arrival their plans were delayed. Now that earth is at peace, with no military to protect it, everything's perfect for the takeover. Everything except the Gundams that is. The Gundams are the only thing that stands in his way of world domination." With her last statement said the room lapsed into silence, allowing the pilots some time to soak up this new information.

"Well, maybe we should continue this conversation with the others." Quatre suggested.

*-*-*-*

_The next morning;_

Duo was in the large kitchen of the Sank kingdom manor rummaging through the many cabinets, trying to find some breakfast. At the kitchen table Trowa, Wufei, Hilde, and Quatre were already eating breakfast. Heero had awoken early to work on his Gundam and so wasn't present. The rest they assumed were still asleep. 

"There's nothing to eat in this place." Duo complained for the billionth time. Hilde finally got sick of it and started to make breakfast for him. Duo stared, "Umm… Hilde, what are you doing?" "Making your breakfast. Now go sit down before I change my mind." Duo just shrugged and took a seat at the table, not feeling like arguing. "So guys, what's new?" Before anyone could answer, a young woman with blond hair walked in and smiled at Quatre, making him blush a deep red. She looked about the same age as the rest of the pilots (they're 18 in this fic by the way). "That's what's new." Trowa said, pointing to the young lady. 

"Um… ok. Who is she and why is she here? Is she Quatre's new girlfriend or something?" Duo asked noticing the little scene before him. "That Duo is the Angel of life." Wufei's mouth dropped. "Are you saying this entire time, our guardian Angel was just some weak onna." 'Angel' giggled. "Yes, it was I. My real name is Celeste Kojiya. Angel of life is just a nickname and believe me I'm far from weak. I met with Quatre and a couple friends of his last night. We decided to wait till morning to speak with the rest of you and so we came back here. I'll only be staying a little while though." Hilde raised an eyebrow. _'**Quatre** and a couple friends. Interesting.'_

Everyone introduced themselves, then the interrogation began. It wasn't really an interrogation, more like a 'getting to know Celeste' game, she didn't really mind. Everyone asked her questions (all except Trowa), until Lauren walked in. "Good Morning Lo-Lo." Celeste cheerfully greeted.

"Lo-Lo?" Hilde asked.

"That's just a nickname. My real name is Lauren Sanada." Another round of introductions was made and Lauren joined them at the table.

-

Ok, how was it? I ran out of ideas for this chapter that's why it ends so abruptly, but I'm sure I'll come up with something by tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think. In case your wondering Lauren isn't a Gundam pilot, but she is dating one (Yes, Lauren and Trowa are an item).

**_In the next chapter of 'Celeste the sixth Gundam pilot':_**_ How does Trowa know Celeste and Lauren? Who exactly is Professor P? Why is Quatre so attracted to this new pilot? Why does Celeste' Gundam look so much like Sandrock? Is there a reason behind the way Lauren and Celeste dress? Find out on the next episode of Dra… opps… wrong show *nervous giggle*. Oh well! See ya's later peoples!_


End file.
